User talk:PlasmoidThunder/Archive 6
Ban, pweezies? :3 Um... sir? Can you please ban TOASTERPASTRIES? He was putting offensive messages. Not to mention when you go to his profile, he calls you an offensive insult. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:06, November 1, 2012 (UTC) No, and here's why: 1. The most recent thing he's posted is "Oh God you must be kidding.", which...could mean a variety of things. That's ALL he's posted in the last few months. 2. He's not insulting anyone on his user profile. All he's saying is pretty much "sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have one.". 23:45, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh sorry. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:47, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ???? Where are all the trophies? Around ten of the ones I have won't show their images and their names. 06:23, November 2, 2012 (UTC) What the hell?! ALL of the category edit track badges have gone! I've contacted Wikia about this, 'cause I haven't got a clue what's going on! 16:34, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ¡Thats so weird! I was #8 on this Wiki, now i'm #11! D:< TAS007 (Talk) 17:51, November 2, 2012 (UTC) They have all been returned to normal! THANKOO WIKIA :D 13:32, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Thats good! But i i'm #11 instead of #8 :( TAS007 (talk) 23:39, November 3, 2012 (UTC) People really need to start adding headers to their new topics Can I edit Locked Articles? I am a Registered User, but it keeps telling me I can't. Some "locked" articles only allow us admins to edit them; regular users cannot, I'm afraid. Which article did you have in mind? 20:21, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Gallery I was trying to add a pic to the gallery, please stop removing it, okay? Squadronfire4552 (talk) 18:50, November 6, 2012 (UTC) It had nothing to do with any of the stimpy characters; it was just another artwork. We've already got an artwork in the infobox, we don't need another one. This isn't The Ren and Stimpy Wiki, where all things Ren and Stimpy are added to their respective articles, this is the MUGEN Database, where all things MUGENy are added to their respective articles. I always have a reason as to why I do stuff. 18:57, November 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't hate you Plasmoid Thunder Plasmoid Thunder do you think I hate you? I don't man. My brother does. He went on my account and did this page and tried recreating it. So i'm not mad at you. I downloaded your Rotom and I liked it. My Brothers just pissed at you. I'm not. So are we cool you wanna be friends? I see. Why is your brother "pissed" at me? (curiosity agan ;P) I seem to hear this a lot, actually - people having their accounts hi-jacked by some sibling of some sorts. What I tend to do when I'm away from my laptop is lock it (Windows icon + l), so only those who know the password (me, me and also me) can unlock it again ;) It's cool, mate :) 23:11, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Question..... I See You Banned Raman. Should We Also Ban HugeSpongebob98? He Does The Same Like Raman. AngryNoahs (talk) 04:08, November 10, 2012 (UTC) As long as he's younger than 13, we can ban him. '-MadBootdude' I was not the one who banned Raman, Dchan was; a look at Raman's Contributions page will tell you that. 19:22, November 10, 2012 (UTC) MUGEN Help Hey I need your help. Im trying to make Fraxure... I can draw, but im too lazy to do so... Im strugguling to make a MUGEN Character by scratch. What Can I do? So Righteous (talk) 18:31, November 10, 2012 (UTC) So is it just the sprites you're struggling with, coding the character, or something else? 19:22, November 10, 2012 (UTC) i want my account deleted can you delete my account cause i have not having a good time with my username its not accually the best user on the wiki so can you delete it cause i want a different username i liked to be called KingPig aka The King of Pigs Mr. Moustachio 01:08, November 12, 2012 (UTC)AngryMugenBirds You'll have to contact Wikia themselves. I have no power to do such a thing. 18:25, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Just to tell you... I take sprite requests so if you have am idea, you can request me and I can see what I can do! Re: Interesting... Yeah, I just made 2 articles featured that I thought should be. As for the candidate thing and the ability to feature whatever article the community wants, I have thought that I should check the Featured Articles category and see if anything was added and will check the history of this to see who changed it. The candidate idea is good, but I doubt anyone will actually just go to that page and give their opinion when they can just put the on whichever article they please. LegoPigeon 22:08, November 16, 2012 (UTC) This is a header than someone forgot to put in place why did you delete my state page "animated"?Kainintherain (talk) 17:58, November 19, 2012 (UTC) The stage is "original", yes? You created it, and the whole idea of it was completely made up by you? For first things, you worte the article in a very bloggy, first-person way (me, myself, I), but there is also a reason for deleting an article that states that if the article is about a creation that is original, yet there is a lack of information about the creation itself (background story and stuff, generally non-M.U.G.E.N-related), then the article should be deleted. 18:19, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Remember That RageShenlong Got Banned? He Returned As That Lost Viking Guy. AngryNoahs (talk) 06:49, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I heard about a wiki rule about no sockpuppeting allowed. That guy deserves a ban. '-MadBootDude' Damn I'm getting forgetful in my old age :P 09:03, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Help! I want to remove the "." in the name of the Leela's page but it does not, can you fix this please? ---Toupou--- (talk) 16:48, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Done :) 17:27, November 20, 2012 (UTC) A new way of promoting the wiki. I probably should've mentioned this earlier but a few months ago on this blog post, Trellar mentioned a new way of promoting a wiki. It can be accessed by going to . I suggest that you and the other admins think about it.? "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 01:30, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Apparently we've already been promoted...? Woohoo! MUGEN Database is promoted on wikia.com! Is what is written on that page...who do you think did this? 13:49, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Its going to take a while before I can find it. Nonetheless if I am correct, I believe it was you. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 15:17, November 23, 2012 (UTC) No no, I wasn't in one of those teasy-sarcastic moods when I wrote that. I'm seriously wondering who did this... I hope it wasn't one of the "I have no idea why these people are admins" admins :/ 17:44, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I would assume that it could be one of the younger admins. There are three possiblities but since I don't know, I am not going to name any. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 21:50, November 23, 2012 (UTC)? Sorry, my bad, I misread your reply earlier. If it is written that way, it would ? be most likely be rejected since you need at least 300 hundred words to describe the wiki and good images and etc. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 22:01, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Blah blah blah hey you stop i makeing a mike and you cant stop changing stuff are i will do a bad thing to you Unsigned comment by User:Silverisajoke Of course you will, 'cause this is the internet and you can do something that'll physically affect me greatly... Follow the rules of this Wiki, rather than act all tough >.> You gave no proof - you only said that you're making one, followed by nothing else. 18:43, November 25, 2012 (UTC) How Do I Do Codes Unsigned comment by User:Silverisajoke And you're absolutely sure you want to make a character? Hyperhazz has kindly explained it on your blog post. 13:41, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Contains all characters Sorry about putting that in the new category. I took the original text from the original category. 16:54, December 1, 2012 (UTC) hey man, thanks for helping me correct a few things. diegojosexl isn't the brightest light bulb in the warehouse, and i had to correct him. Sgdr991 (talk) 23:02, December 1, 2012 (UTC)sgdr991 Sockpuppet account? I blocked a user for having a sockpuppet account, but I'm not sure if he's a sockpuppet because I don't know how to check IP addresses. Here is his account, please check if he's a sockpuppet and could you show me how to check a users IP. Thanks :) 18:08, December 5, 2012 (UTC) http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User:Stickfigureanimator He's using a proxy, so his IP address constantly changes. I've blocked several of these accounts. 19:40, December 5, 2012 (UTC) my bad about the new article i made. still new to this... One more thing..... Sorry to bug you, but one more thing..... How do you block a user infinitly? I would've done that to the sockpuppet account but I don't know how. Thanks. 03:43, December 6, 2012 (UTC) *infinitely ;) You do it by changing Expiry: to Other time:, and typing infinite into box that pops up. 14:19, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Another trolling Wikia Contributor Hey, ¡there's a Wikia Contributor who removes content from pages! Its called: 110.174.135.74 ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 11:54, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Banned. I noticed that on most of your "fixing" revisions, you didn't actually fix all the stuff the Wikia Contributor broke. 13:22, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, thats because i was tired and wanted to sleep. ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 00:57, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Just press undo. 17:23, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I am a MUGEN player who wants to contribute on this wiki, just tell me what can I edit freely (without restrictions). Call me if you need a hand. Eternaga (Talk to Me) 00:41, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Welcome (although you've edited here before, no?). The rules cover the information you seek. If the edit button doesn't have a padlock next to it, you can edit it :) 17:23, December 8, 2012 (UTC)